


Sickeningly Sweet Like Honey

by hsincerely



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing so, M/M, Shower Sex, basically a very domestic little ficlet, it'll be fun for all of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsincerely/pseuds/hsincerely
Summary: Zane's had a hard day at work. Ty's just trying to give him a relaxing night.





	Sickeningly Sweet Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've ever written, and it's the first thing I've written in a very long time. It's just a cute, extended version of [this](http://hsincerely.tumblr.com/post/160899340409/zane-and-ty-are-cuddled-up-in-bed-tys-head-is-on) drabble I put on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!

It was a long day. School had just finished session for the year, and the bookshop had had a steady stream of business all day. Students looking for summer reading, parents looking to kill time before their kids got home from daycare, and of course the casual patron who just needed the Wi-Fi for an hour (or three).

Zane was tired. He would even go so far as to say exhausted. All he wanted was to climb into bed, watch something mindless, and fall asleep.

He locked the door and made his way towards the kitchen. Not only was he tired, but he was also starving.

“Ty?” he shouted to the house at large. He didn’t hear any sign of movement, so he assumed Ty must be out. He had been at the bookshop that morning, but claimed he had “super-secret husband business” to attend to later in the afternoon, whatever that entailed. It was hard telling with Ty.

Zane opened the refrigerator, considering what they actually had available to eat. It wasn’t looking promising. Just as the void was about to swallow him whole, he heard keys jingling before the front door swung open.

“Zane?” Ty yelled from the entryway.

“Yeah, I’m in the kitchen,” he hollered back.

“Hey,” Ty said as he walked into the room. “Are you looking for Narnia or something? I heard you’d have more luck in a wardrobe.”

Zane furrowed his brows before turning around to look at his husband. He caught the small smirk on Ty’s face and let his features soften.

“I was trying to figure out dinner, but I don’t really think we have much of anything here. What’s behind your back?”

Ty held out one empty hand and waved it through the air. “Nothing? I think we need to get your eyes checked, Garrett.”

“Ha ha, aren’t you funny,” Zane said as he walked over to where Ty was standing. Ty backed up just the slightest bit, but Zane didn’t miss the crinkling of plastic bags. “Come on, Grady. Spill.”

“Well,” Ty started, drawing out the word. “I know you were slammed at the store today, so as a thank you for putting up with everyone, I thought I’d bring us dinner home.” He pulled the bags from behind his back, the Chiaparelli’s logo catching Zane’s eye.

“You braved seeing Ryan just for me? My hero,” he swooned before stealing a chaste kiss.

Ty gave him a quick pat on the ass before heading towards the table to set up their dinner. “Yeah, yeah, I’m a white knight, what can I say?” he said as he pulled out the different Styrofoam containers.

“How’s he doing?” Zane asked, pulling plates and utensils out of the different cabinets and drawers.

“Seems fine. He asked about you. Seemed a bit disappointed it was me picking the food up, if I’m honest.”

“Oh, did he? I’d be pretty disappointed about not seeing me either,” Zane teased.

“Hey, Garrett? Bite me,” Ty replied, but there was no heat to his words.

Zane set the plates and forks down on the table before wrapping his arms around Ty’s waist. He leaned down, placing his mouth right under Ty’s ear. He gave him a tiny nip before leaning up and whispering, “Don’t tempt me.”

He heard Ty’s quick intake of breath, gave his neck one last kiss, and backed away. He caught Ty’s wide-eyed stare and chuckled under his breath. As he set the table he heard Ty mumble, “I’ll show you tempting,” to himself before going back to piling food onto both of their plates.

Dinner was a quick affair. After placing the dishes into the dishwasher, the pair made their way upstairs to the bedroom. Ty stripped his shirt off, and Zane couldn’t help but stare. It had been years, and he still couldn’t quite believe how turned on he got simply by looking at Ty. He was still in amazing shape and had just the slightest hint of a tan from weekends spent helping his parents in West Virginia. He looked up and caught Ty’s gaze. Ty arched an eyebrow up, and Zane gave a small shrug, a “well what did you expect?” gesture.

“Shower?” Ty suggested. Zane nodded and headed towards the bathroom. He adjusted the temperature the way he liked, knowing that if he let Ty do it he’d have first degree burns rather than a clean body, and stepped under the spray.

As he was wetting his hair, he felt Ty open the shower curtain and step in beside him. Before he could open his eyes to get a look at his husband’s naked body, he was being spun around and pushed up against the shower wall. Plush lips met his in a rush, and it wasn’t long before Ty’s tongue was pushing against his mouth, begging for entrance.

He parted his lips and let Ty explore, allowing his hands to roam down his husband’s shoulders before grabbing a handful of his ass. Zane gripped Ty’s cheeks roughly and pulled him closer. Ty let out a soft moan before shifting a thigh in between Zane’s legs and pushing them apart.

Ty pulled away and started trailing kisses across Zane’s cheek to his neck, latching there and biting the tender skin. Zane let out a groan and reached a hand down to cup Ty’s balls. He felt Ty pant against his skin before he was moving again, mouthing his way down his chest.

“Ty,” Zane groaned as his husband worked his way lower. Ty dropped to his knees and placed his mouth right under Zane’s naval. He looked up, hazel eyes glistening in the dull shower light, and smiled before sucking a mark onto Zane’s stomach. Zane let his hand travel into Ty’s hair, grabbing a handful and tugging gently. Ty pulled away from Zane’s stomach and gave him a quick wink before taking him fully into his mouth.

Zane grit his teeth and hissed out a stream of air, letting his head fall back against the tiled wall. Ty’s mouth was sinful. It had always been sinful, and tonight was no exception. He readjusted his grip on Ty’s hair and moved to the motion of Ty bobbing along the length of his cock.

“Baby,” he moaned, and Ty moaned around him in response. Zane tugged harder on Ty’s hair to restrain himself from bucking into Ty’s mouth. Ty trailed his hands up the back of Zane’s thighs before gripping his hips. He pulled Zane forwards slightly, and Zane blinked down at him. “Babe...b-babe, are you sure?” he stuttered out. Ty blinked up at him and nodded slightly. Zane groaned and grabbed both sides of Ty’s head. He pushed forward gently, testing the waters. 

When Ty moaned in response, Zane pushed a little faster, feeling the back of Ty’s throat open up.

He felt his gut clench, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. Ty was somehow managing to let out little groans around Zane’s cock, and it was driving him crazy. He snapped his hips forward quickly, managing to grit out, “Close,” allowing Ty the chance to back off. Ty grabbed his hips harder and moaned, and that was the last push Zane needed before he was spilling down Ty’s throat. Ty swallowed hungrily, shifting his hand to Zane’s cock to work the last of his load out of him.

Zane panted, his head falling against the shower wall once more. He chanced a look at Ty and caught him licking the last bit of come off his lips. Zane trailed his finger across Ty’s cheek, stroking the delicate skin before grabbing his hand tugging him upward.

When Ty rose, Zane spun him around and immediately went for his neck. He gripped the base of Ty’s cock and started stroking him quickly, using his precome to make the slide easier. Ty dug his nails into Zane’s back and groaned, his breath picking up.

“Zane. Baby,” Ty moaned as Zane sucked harder on his neck.

Zane pulled off and leaned right up against Ty’s ear. “Yeah, doll, come on. Come for me, Ty.”

Ty panted harder, pushing into Zane’s hand.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me.” With one last twist of Zane’s wrist, Ty was spilling over Zane’s hand. He moaned as his dick pulsed out white ribbons of come. When he was finished, Zane rinsed his hand off under the shower spray, and pulled Ty into a kiss. He grinned against his lips as he caught a hint of himself still on Ty’s mouth.

“Hey,” Zane whispered, looking down. Ty blinked one eye open and quirked a brow. “Thank you,” Zane said. He pressed a gentle kiss against Ty’s forehead. “I love you,” he muttered against Ty’s skin.

“Love you, too,” Ty breathed out against Zane’s neck. After a moment, he said, “Let’s finish up in here, I’m starting to prune.” Zane chuckled, but he backed away and lathered up his hair while Ty squeezed his body wash onto his loofa.

Finally clean and feeling less tense after working out some tension, Zane made his way to the bed. He pulled the sheets back and starfished himself across the mattress. Staring at the ceiling, he felt Ty’s gaze on him.

“What?” he asked, still not looking over.

“Ya know, Garrett, some of us also have to sleep in this bed tonight,” Ty joked before hopping into bed and straddling Zane’s hips.

“Hi,” he said, looking down at his husband like he had hung the stars in the sky.

“Hi,” Zane whispered back, gazing up at Ty with pure adoration. He grabbed his left hand and mindlessly played with his fingers. He brought them to his lips and placed a kiss over the infinity sign adorning his ring finger. “We should get them touched up soon,” he said, staring at the ink that had just barely started to fade.

“You think?” Ty asked, running his hand up down Zane’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I do,” Zane responded gently. “Come here,” he said, tugging Ty down next to him.

Ty settled himself onto Zane’s chest. Zane hooked his chin over Ty’s head and hummed in contentment. “Where are the cats?” Zane asked, suddenly realizing he hadn’t seen them since he’d been home.

“I’m sure they’re around here somewhere. Probably hiding under the bed because of how loud you were grunting earlier.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re one to talk,” Zane laughed. He would never tire of Ty’s teasing. It was one of the first things he fell in love with, and he loved how Ty could always keep up with his ribbing. He felt Ty grin against his bare chest, and pulled him closer to his body.

Almost as if on cue, he felt two sets of paws land gently on the edge of the bed. If Ty would have picked up normal kittens, they would have been content to curl up at the foot of the bed and fall back asleep. But, of course, because they were Ty’s cats, they were rowdy and in the mood to play. They batted and pounced on Zane’s feet. No matter how hard he tried he wasn’t able to push them back off the bed. Ty huffed a laugh out and started popping his own foot up and down, shifting that cats’ attention to his own feet and giving Zane a break.

They finally got bored, hopped back onto the floor, and sauntered out the door, probably in search of something to eat. Zane started rubbing light circles onto Ty’s back, getting lost in his thoughts. Ty’s birthday was coming up, and Zane still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do for him. He had gotten as far as closing the bookshop for the day, but he quickly ran out of ideas. He wasn’t sure what you could get for a man who deserved the world. Nothing seemed good enough.

He was jerked from his thoughts when Ty twisted his nipple lightly. Zane yelped and looked down at his husband. “What was that for?” he asked breathlessly, rubbing the sore spot on his chest.

“What are you scheming, Garrett?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he answered, looking away from Ty.

“Um, wrong answer,” Ty replied, letting his hand hover over Zane’s chest again. “What are you thinking about, huh?”

Zane peeked down at Ty, considering. He opened his mouth like he was going to answer before squeezing Ty’s sides quickly. Ty gasped and started laughing, trying to bat Zane’s hands away in vain.

“Zane. Zane! Stop, quit it!” he shrieked in between breathless laughter. Zane got a few more quick pokes in before he settled back down and pulled Ty back into his chest.

Ty glared at Zane with a look that probably would have killed a weaker man. Zane grinned down at him, quickly kissing his temple.

“This isn’t the last of this discussion, Garrett,” Ty warned after his breathing had steadied again.

“Whatever you say, doll,” Zane drawled. He went back to drawing hearts into Ty’s back, and Ty settled in, rubbing soft circles across Zane’s ribs.

Zane was exhausted. He started to drift off here and there, floating in and out of consciousness. Ty’s breathing was also getting slower, warm breath spilling over Zane’s chest. He was almost asleep when he felt Ty shift slightly. He pressed gentle lips right above Zane’s heart, and Zane heard a quiet, muffled, “I love you.” Readjusting his arm around Ty’s shoulder, he gave his arm a gentle squeeze and turned his face into Ty’s hair. He breathed in the scent of Ty’s Old Spice shampoo, and breathed out, “I love you, too,” into his still damp hair.

Sighing happily, Zane shut his eyes and focused on Ty’s breathing. Once it had evened out, he pressed one last kiss onto his head and allowed himself to finally drift off to sleep.


End file.
